


Wrong number

by SeriouslyCaroline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyCaroline/pseuds/SeriouslyCaroline
Summary: SPN One-Shot. Dean accidentally dials the wrong number and ends up talking about his life.





	Wrong number

 

"Hey Lisa, are you free on Sunday?"

Silence.

"Uh... Who am I speaking to?" says a voice that is deep and gravelly and distinctly not Lisa's and Dean flinches. _How awkward._

He coughs in embarrassment. "Oh Shit, dude, sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number!"

For a second, Dean thinks the other person -a man about his age, Dean assumes- has ended the call, but then he answers hesitantly."N-No problem."

"Happens to the best of us, eh?" Dean asks and immediately feels like kicking himself. What the fuck is he saying? Why the fuck is he still talking to the stranger with the gravelly voice?

"I... guess?"

"It's not that I think I'm one of the best people out there, b-but..." Dean continues, "I mean, my brother Sam dials the wrong people all the time, and he is awesome, so..." _Now might be the right time to hang up,_ he thinks, _before this gets any more pathetic..._

He is just about to press the 'End Call' button, when the unknown man at the other end of the line chooses to speak again. 

"I'm Castiel," he says and Dean suppresses a snort. 

"What kind of name is _Castiel?_ "

"I'm named after the angel of Thursdays."

"Yeah, right," Dean murmurs. _Crazy Christians._ They say nothing for a few heartbeats. Then Dean realizes that he hasn't introduced himself.

"I'm Dean. Can I call you Cas?"

"I'd prefer you using my full name. My siblings already call me 'Cassie' and I hate it."

This time Dean isn't successful in suppressing his chuckle. "Sure thing, Cas."

His new friend sighs. "I knew it."

"So, angel, how old are you?" 

"I'm not entirely comfortable with answering that question."

"Come on, dude, I just want to make sure you're not some old creepy pedophile in a trenchcoat!" Dean jokes. "I'll tell you my age in return."

When Cas doesn't reply, Dean begins to panic. Did he upset him? Maybe he didn't get that it was supposed to be funny? 

"I am not a pedophile," Cas says finally, much to Dean's relief. "However, I do wear a trenchcoat."

Dean grins. "Good one, buddy."

"That was a fact."

"Oh. Ok then. I don't judge, really. As long as you can pull it off..." _Smooth, Winchester, smooth._

"A trenchcoat is an article of clothing, Dean. Of course I can pull it off. It's not glued to my back."

It's one of those moments when Dean can't decide whether the remark was meant sarcastic or not. Cas is either very, _very_ weird or he has the most deadpan sense of humor since... ever. 

"No, no, I meant-... Forget it. I'm twenty-one, by the way. Please tell me you're at least under forty."

"Would that be of import?"

 _Would it be?_ Dean doesn't know. For some strange reason, he really hopes that Cas is as old as himself. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am under forty, Dean," Cas answers. "I'm only two years older than you, actually."

Is it still normal that a huge feeling a relief floods his senses? 

"That's great!" Dean all but squeaks. _God, he has some serious issues._ "And what to you do for a living?"

"Currently, I'm studying at the university. I'm dreaming of becoming a doctor. My sister was one before she died."

That renders Dean speechless for a second, which surprises him. How the hell did they get from mumbling apologies for dialing the wrong number to talking about their hopes and dreams and Cas's dead sister?

"Shit, man, I'm sorry. My dad died, too, and just like him,I became a mechanic. It's nothing fancy, but I love my job and my boss is great."

"That sounds nice, Dean." Cas sounds tired. 

Dean glances at the clock on the wall next to him and almost gasps.

"Holy fuck, did you notice that we've been talking for half an hour already? Felt like less to me."

Originally, he just wanted to call Lisa, but he finds himself not really in the mood to do it anymore. Not that he doesn't like the girl, she is amazing, but she isn't a person you can just... talk to without a reason. 

"I know, " Cas says. Silence, again. The only noise is the small sound of their breathing. Then a loud _bam!_ comes from Cas's end of the line, like a door banging open. Another voice calls his name and then it seems like the two are arguing.

"I have to end the call, Dean," the young man finally states. "My brother needs my help."

Dean almost sighs in disappointment. "Ok, fine. It was nice speaking to you, Castiel."

"Thanks you. I found it entertaining as well."

"Will you call again?"

"I..." Cas hesitates. "I intend to do so."

Dean smiles. "And the next time, it won't be an accident."

"No. It won't be."

 


End file.
